Uncanny Young X Men
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 4: Moira Sinclair has a huge crush on Christian McCoy. Will she ever pluck up the courage to tell him how she feels? Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. The Rise of Deadpuddle: Part 1

**Uncanny Young X-Men**

**Chapter 1: The Rise of Deadpuddle- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics-_

_

* * *

_

**Salem Centre, sixteen years from now-**

Night had fallen upon the small town of Salem Centre in upstate New York. Even though Salem Centre was a relatively small town, it had a thriving criminal underground. Bobby Gee was one such member of said underground. Bobby was a two-bit sack of bloated puss whose main deal was selling drugs. If you wanted an illegal substance, Bobby was your man. On this particular night, he happened to be hanging in his crib with the rest of his minions.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

'At last, the pizza's here.' Bobby sighed impatiently as he motioned to one of his lackeys. 'Go and get it, will ya? I'm freakin' starvin' here.'

The minion did as he was told and crossed over the room to peer through the peephole in the door. Sure enough, it was the pizza delivery guy. Or to be more precise, pizza delivery _girl_.

Once the minion was sure that the person at the other side of the door was indeed delivering pizza, he opened the door to receive the food.

'That'll be fifteen bucks sixty.' The rather bored-looking delivery girl yawned.

'Here, keep the change.' The minion responded as he passed the girl a handful of notes and opened the box. 'Hey, there ain't even no pizza in this box. It's empty!'

Inside the box was a note with a pink smiley face with black circles around the eyes.

The pizza delivery girl's form seemed to fizzle out like the picture on a badly tuned television. Soon standing in her place was a young woman dressed head-to-toe in black and pink. The mask on her face was the same as that one the note inside the pizza box. The mask had a hole in the back of it, allowing long purple hair to flow freely.

'Sorry, pizza's running late.' The masked woman apologized. 'The boss asked me to bring you some compensation. Namely a quick and painful death with a side order of _awesome!'_

The pink and black-clad woman unsheathed a sword from her back and promptly decapitated the goon that had answered the door.

_**SLICE!**_

'Heh. That's no way to get a-_head_ in life.' The girl quipped.

Upon seeing their companion dispatched so suddenly, Bobby and the rest of his minions leapt in to action.

'She just killed Greg!' Bobby blurted out in disbelief. 'She cut his freakin' head off!'

'Well, what are you chowderheads waiting for?' The sword-wielding girl challenged Bobby and his goons, a smirk on her masked face. 'Who wants to be the first one to try their luck? Roll up, roll up. Shoot the cute girl and win a prize!'

Bobby and his goons didn't need to be told twice as they opened fire on the young woman.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

The young woman easily spun and ducked out of the way of the gunfire. She leapt around the room, spinning her sword about, slicing and dicing the goons and singing all the way.

'Hey-ho a dilly-o it's a slicing and dicing and bloodletting as we go!' The young woman sung as she lopped off the arm of one poor unfortunate scumbag. 'Give that man a hand! Hee!'

Soon, there was nothing left of Bobby and his goons apart from dead people and disembodied limbs.

'Mmm, gratuitous violence makes me hungry.' The young woman sighed. 'What's taking that pizza?'

'What the…?'

The sword-wielding young woman turned to see the real pizza delivery guy standing in the doorway. His face had turned pale as a sheet once he saw the mayhem the young woman had wrought.

'Hey, pizza!' The young woman grinned as she hopped over to the delivery guy. 'You're a lifesaver, cutie. _Mwah!_'

The young woman planted a kiss on the delivery guy's cheek and took the pizza, skipping down along the hallway.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

All was quiet in the home of the mutant heroes known as the X-Men. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. That was until the window to the room that Moira Sinclair shared with Bea Wilson opened up and a figure dressed all in pink and black carefully climbed into the room. Bea Wilson, the daughter of Deadpool and Psylocke, had just returned from a successful night of slaughtering evildoers.

Bea had chosen to take the codename of Deadpuddle. Puddle was a smaller version of pool, and what was she but a smaller version of Deadpool? She was her father's daughter, indeed. She didn't want to have quite the same outfit as her father, so she chose to make it pink instead of red. She really liked pink, being a girly-girl at heart. Albeit a girly-girl that liked guns, swords, and gratuitous violence.

Bea removed her mask and flopped down onto her bed.

'Shhh! Be vewy vewy quiet.' The young mutant whispered to nobody in particular. 'I've been hunting scumbags.'

Thankfully, her roommate was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't have been woken by Bea's clattering about. Bea quickly changed into her nightwear and stuffed her pink and black outfit underneath her bed. She could hide the evidence of he nocturnal sojourn in the morning. Right now she had to sleep.

* * *

**The next day-**

Morning had risen at the Xavier Institute and the mansion's occupants were going about their business. Bea was taking a shower while Moira was left to clean up the mess in the bedroom.

'Ach. Does that girl have _any_ idea of cleanliness?' Moira muttered to herself as she picked up the clothes that had been scattered all over the room.

The redheaded she-wolf stopped and sniffed the air as she detected a strange metallic scent in the air. As daughter of Rahne Sinclair, also known as the lupine mutant Wolfsbane, Moira had inherited her mother's heightened senses and lycanthropic shape-shifting. Her brothers Seth and Doug also inherited those abilities.

The scent was coming from underneath Bea's bed. Moira knelt down and pulled out a bloodstained pink and black outfit.

'Blood. I knew it.' Moira frowned as she sniffed the splashed of blood on her roommate's outfit. 'Wait a minute… It isn't even hers! What has she been getting up to?'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: The Rise of Deadpuddle- Part 2**

_Has Bea's secret been blown? How will the rest of her teammates react once they find out what she's been doing at night? Tune in next time to find out…_


	2. The Rise of Deadpuddle: Part 2

_**Uncanny Young X-Men**_

_**Chapter 2: The Rise of Deadpuddle- Part 2**_

_**By**_

_**The Uncanny R-Man**_

_**Disclaimer- **__All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_

* * *

_

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Lessons had begun at the home of the mutants heroes known as the X-Men. Bea Wilson, the daughter of Wade Wilson and Betsy Braddock, was in Mr McCoy's trigonometry lesson with the rest of her class. The young woman was meant to be paying attention, but last night's escapades of tearing up drug dealers had taken their toll on the young Miss Wilson.

Bea's head lolled forwards, jerking her awake.

'Huh? Wha? _Poundland?_' She yelped in surprise.

Mr McCoy turned from the whiteboard where he had been jotting down calculations.

'Did you have something to add, Miss Wilson?' The blue leonine X-Man enquired.

'Uh.. Yay, trigonometry?' Bea offered lamely.

'Hmm, quite.' Mr McCoy frowned slightly as he peered over the rim of his glasses at his class. 'I trust that the rest of you refrained from following in Miss Wilson's footsteps by having a full night's sleep last night and not playing video games.

'Yeah, video games.' Bea chuckled weakly, her eyes darting about nervously. 'That's what it was. Those video games. With their… games.'

Next to Bea, Moira Sinclair narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her classmate. Moira shared a room with Bea, and the purple-haired young woman had definitely not stayed up all night playing video games. The auburn-haired teenager didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to find out.

_**BRRING!**_

At the sound of the bell, Mr McCoy turned to regard his class.

'That will be all for today, class. Enjoy the rest of the day.'

Bea slunk away from her desk before Mr McCoy could give her a lecture about the benefits of a full night's sleep. Unfortunately for her, Moira was quicker than their teacher. The auburn-haired mutant corner her friend in the corridor outside.

'What did you get up to last night, Bea?' Moira asked her friend.

'Didn't you hear?' Bea responded innocently. 'I was up all night playing videos games. Y'know, killing ninjas and such. Those pesky ninjas. Don't trust 'em. Nasty shuriken-toting foreign types if you ask me. Heh-heh-heh. Ahem.'

'Bea, I found your uniform underneath your bed.' Moira pointed out. 'It was covered in blood.'

'The video games were… pointy?' Bea offered lamely.

''It wasn't even your blood.' Moira frowned, crossing her arms. 'I could smell it.'

'Okay, that is just freaky.' Bea grimaced. 'Who goes around smelling clothes? You got a real problem there, Red.'

'Don't change the subject!' Moira snapped. 'What did you get up to last night, and why were their mysterious bloodstains on your uniform?'

'Fine, I'll tell you.' Bea sighed as she rolled her eyes and pulled her friend closer. 'But only to get the plot moving along… I was out giving drug dealers what-for.'

'You mean carving them up.' Moira sighed.

'Po-tay-to, po-tah-to.' Bea shrugged. 'So, lunch?'

'Bea, you know you're not supposed to go out late on a school night.' Moira reminded her friend. 'Not to mention that you most probably killed a load of people.'

'I didn't kill the pizza guy.' Bea countered. 'He was cute. I wonder if I can get his number…'

Moira let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. There was no use taking to Bea sometimes. Perhaps her parents could talk some sense into her. Well, Ms Braddock could at least.

* * *

**Bea and Moira's room, later-**

Lessons had finished for the day, so Bea had retired to the room she shared with Moira. The young woman was cleaning her collection of antique daggers.

'Mmm, shiny…' Bea smiled as she picked up one of the daggers and admired her reflection in the blade. She turned to regard a dartboard hanging on the back of the door.

'Idea!' Bea grinned as she took the dagger in her hand. The purple-haired young woman closed her eyes and prepared to throw the dagger over her shoulder.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK!**_

Bea jumped in surprise and let out a yelp as the dagger flew out of her hand, knocking over a Venus flytrap plant sitting on the windowsill.

'Aww, Audrey…' Bea grimaced as she tried to put the plant back into its pot. 'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.'

'Bea, can I come in?' It was Betsy Braddock, Bea's mother.

'Uh… kind of busy, mum.' Bea called back as she scooped the plant back into its pot. 'Got a situation here. Everything's under control, though.'

'Are you okay in there?' Betsy called from the other side of the door.

'Everything's fine.' Bea responded. 'I'm fine here, thanks. How are you?'

'Bea. I'm coming in…' Betsy sighed as the bedroom door began to open. Bea made a dash for the windowsill, barely replacing the plant where it had once stood.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Betsy asked. 'I heard a crash.'

'Everything's fine, honest mum.' Bea smiled innocently as she surreptitiously pushed her dagger underneath her bed. 'Just knocked Audrey over, but it's all good now. What brings you here any way?'

'I think you know why I'm here, love.' Betsy explained. 'Mr McCoy told me what happened in class. Haven't you been getting any sleep?'

'Uh, yeah… It was Moira.' Bea explained quickly. 'She snores. Yeah, that's it. Moira snores really bad. It's like somebody sawing a whole load of wood, or something…'

'Bea…' Betsy gave her daughter a knowing look. 'Beatrice Beretta Wilson…'

'Aww, mum…' Bea grimaced. Her mother only used Bea's full name when she was trying to get information out of her. 'Do we _have_ to do this now…'

Betsy continued with her knowing look.

'Aww, nertz.' Bea sighed heavily, throwing her arms up in surrender. 'You got me. I've been going out at night fighting crime and junk.'

Betsy sat down on the side of her daughter's bed.

'I'm not complaining that you're fighting crime.' Betsy told her daughter. 'It's good that you take time to protect people that need it. It's just… you're still in school. You need to concentrate on your lessons.'

'But, trigonometry, mom!' Bea responded. 'Where am I _ever_ going to use that? I don't plan on becoming a nerdy maths chick or anything.'

'You need to pay attention in class, or you won't have any decent grades.' Betsy continued. 'What sort of job will you be able to have without any decent grades?'

'I guess I could work for dad.' Bea suggested. 'You don't need grades to be a merc, right?'

'Bea…' Betsy sighed.

'Yeah, I know.' Bea nodded in understanding. 'No mercenary business until I'm twenty-one. How am I supposed to join the family business without any merc experience? I guess I could be s supermodel like you used to. Ooh! I could go join the British Secret Service or something. I'd be able to get in, right? I'm half-British, so that should work if you put in a good word.'

'I don't know about that, love.' Betsy shook her head. 'I haven't worked for the British government in a long time. That was long before all that body swap drama the Hand put me through.'

'But mom, can I be a spy?' Bea begged, putting on a puppy-dog look. '_Pleeeease?_'

'You won't become a spy without decent grades.' Betsy pointed out. 'You'll have to work hard.'

'Oh, you bet!' Bea grinned. 'I'll out nerd the biggest nerd here. I'll be such a nerd that Ms Pryde'll take one look at me and go '_Damn, she's a big ol' nerd!_'

'There's my girl.' Betsy smiled as she ruffled her daughter's hair. 'And about you carving up all those drug dealers last night…'

'I know, I know…' Bea rolled her eyes. 'Try to keep the murder and mayhem down until graduation.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Uncanny Breakfast Club**

_Rachel the Princess. Marie the Jock. Seth the Criminal. Christian the Brain. Bea the Weirdo. Five students have to spend a Saturday morning in detention. Just what caused them to end up in detention any way? _


	3. Uncanny Breakfast Club

**Uncanny Young X-Men**

**Chapter 3: Uncanny Breakfast Club**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It was Saturday morning at the home of the mutant heroes known as the X-Men. The door to one of the classrooms swung open as the man known only as Logan walked into the room followed by several students, a pretty red-haired young woman, a blue-furred feline-looking young man, a young woman with auburn hair and red-on-black eyes, a rather annoyed-looking auburn-haired young man and finally, a young woman with purple-hair tied into a ponytail.

'This sucks! Why the hell do we have to come in on a Saturday?' Seth Sinclair, the auburn-haired young man with the leather jacket, grumbled. 'Isn't there some sort of law against that?'

'You should have thought about that before ya broke the rules, kid.' Logan growled as he directed the students to some desks. 'Just keep quiet, and do yer homework or somethin'. I'm gonna be watchin' hockey an' I don't wanna be disturbed, got it?'

'You can trust us, Mister Logan.' Christian McCoy, the furry blue young man, said.

'You're suck a kiss-arse, McCoy.' Seth sneered.

'Guys, stop it.' Rachel Summers, the pretty redhead, told the boys. 'You're already in enough trouble as it is.'

'Hey, don't let 'em stop, Ray-Ray.' Bea Wilson, the purple-haired young woman, grinned. 'I think it's hot when they fight. Mmm, violence.'

'I ain't gonna tell ya again.' Logan glowered at the students. 'Now, sit down, and shut up. I'll be back once yer time's up.'

The students did as they were told as Logan left the classroom. Seth was the first one to break the silence.

'Pff. I don't know who the hell he thinks he bloody is.' The auburn-haired teen sneered. 'I coulda taken him.'

'_You_ could have beaten _Wolverine_?' Marie LeBeau, the auburn-haired young woman with the red-on-black eyes, scoffed. 'Seth, he's trained in Japan with ninjas, and he's fought in all sorts of wars. How could you possibly beat him?'

'I'm Scottish.' Seth pointed out. 'I'm obviously better than everybody else.'

'Sounds like delusions of grandeur to me.' Christian sniffed as he began to get his books out of his backpack.

'Aww, shove it you great big nancy.' Seth retorted. 'Or do you want me to give you another arse-kicking?'

'If I remember correctly, we both seemed to fall victim to an equal amount of ass-kicking.' Christian remembered.

'Ooh! I smell a flashback!' Bea grinned excitedly as she waggled her fingers. '_Wooooo…_'

* * *

**A few days previous-**

Christian McCoy was sitting on the steps of the mansion playing his guitar. He was surrounded by a gaggle of female students, every one enamoured by his singing. As well as his more obvious feline mutation, Christian had the ability to charm the ladies when he sang.

Not everybody was as captivated by Christian's singing as the female students, however. Seth skulked underneath a tree, glowering at the sight before him.

'Look at him.' The auburn-haired Scot sneered. 'You'd think he was God's gift to women, but he's nothing more than a great big poof.'

'Oh, I don't know, I find his singing quite charming.' Daken, the half-Japanese son of Logan, shrugged.

'Everybody knows what sort of thing you, like.' Seth retorted. 'You'd have a go at anything with a pulse.'

'Well, one can't be too choosy.' Daken smirked mischievously.

'I've had enough.' Seth growled. 'I'm going to finish this.'

Daken watched as his companion stomped over to where Christian was entertaining the ladies. 'Well, this should be interesting.' The son of Logan chuckled.

Seth pushed through the throng of girls surrounding Christian. 'What the hell do you think you're doing, you great big nancy?'

'Ah Seth, always a pleasure to see you.' Christian sighed as he stopped playing, getting too much consternation from the ladies. 'I'm afraid that we will have to suspend the impromptu concert for now, ladies. It seems that Seth is intent on a bout of fisticuffs.'

'You got that right, McCoy!' Seth growled as he threw a punch at the fuzzy blue teen. Christian easily ducked out of the way and shoved Seth backwards, sending him tumbling back down the steps.

'Oh, that is it!' Seth growled as fur began to sprout all over him. 'You've asked for it now!'

The assemblage of girls dove out of the way as the russet werewolf charged at Christian. The leonine young man tried to move out of the way, but Seth was too fast for him. The angry young Scot sank his teeth into Christian's shoulder.

'Aaugh!' Christian hissed as he shoved Seth away again. 'Biting? Really? You have reached a new low, Seth.'

'Shut up and fight!' Seth growled, wiping blood from his chin. 'Or are you scared?'

'Far from it.' Christian responded with a feral glint in his eye. 'I didn't wish to hurt you.'

The fuzzy blue teen charged at Seth, knocking him to the ground and taking a swipe at him with his claws.

'Now who's fighting low?' Seth growled as he kicked Christian away. 'You fight like a girl!'

'_What in the hell is going on here?'_

Seth and Christian flinched at the sound of the voice in their minds. They were in for it now, Jean Grey was on to them.'

'Seth, I expected this sort of thing from you.' Jean said as she pulled the pair apart. 'But Christian, you should have known better.'

'Sorry, Ms Grey.' Christian bowed his head sadly.

'You boys knows what this means now, don't you?' Jean told them.

'Aww, man.' Seth groaned. 'Detention? What the hell?'

'You know that the Xavier Institute doesn't allow fighting on the premises.' Jean explained.

'Mister Summers and Mister Logan do it all the time.' Seth pointed out.

'Get inside, boys.' Jean frowned at the students. 'God knows what your parents are going to say when they find out.'

* * *

**Back in the classroom-**

'Aww, turds!' Bea groaned. 'I wish I was there to see that. I love it when people get violent! Fighty fighty, blood blood blood!'

'You're lucky that Ms Grey got there when she did, McCoy.' Seth said.

'Oh, stop it.' Rachel groaned in exasperation. 'Mister Logan's going to be pissed if he has to come back in here.'

'Aww, Mister Logan's always pissed.' Seth snorted. 'Why the hell are you in here any way, Princess? Aren't you daddy's perfect little girl? You never do _anything_ wrong.'

'I don't want to talk about it…' Rachel responded.

'Aww, c'mon, Ray-Ray.' Bea said. 'We all have to spend our Saturday morning in here, so you might as well spill.'

'Fine.' Rachel sighed. 'My dad caught me smoking.'

'_Seriously?_' Seth laughed out loud. 'You got caught smoking? That is the lamest attempt at rebellion I ever heard!'

'Well, I'm sorry I'm not a hardened criminal like you are.' Rachel retorted.

'Hey, I'm not the criminal.' Seth said. 'Marie's a bloody klepto!'

'I am not!' Marie shot back. 'I only ever took one stick of lipstick without asking! And the makeup set. And the curling tongs…'

'Ooh! How about another flashback?' Bea asked, waving her arms about. 'My turn! My turn! _Wooooo…'_

* * *

**Previously-**

It was recess and Bea was hanging out with her friends. Hope Summers (the adopted daughter of Cable), and Michael Rasputin (the son of Colossus and Shadowcat) were tossing around a Frisbee.

'Come on! Throw it!' Bea yelled to her friends as she dashed across the grass. 'Throw it, already! I'm open!'

Hope tossed the Frisbee in Bea's direction.

'Aww, you call that a throw?' Bea scoffed as she caught the disc. '_This_ is a throw!' Bea threw back the Frisbee, only for the wind to catch it and blow it up onto the roof of the mansion. 'I was supposed to do that.' Bea lied.

'Well, somebody had better go and bring it back.' Michael said.

'I hope you don't expect us to go get it.' Bea shot back. 'We're the girls. We do the cooking and have the babies, men go get the Frisbees.'

'Bea, you were the one that threw it up there in the first place.' Hope pointed out.

'Aww, nertz.' Bea grimaced as she trudged back towards the mansion. 'I never could resist a pretty face, Red.'

Bea clambered up a nearby tree onto the roof and edged closer to the Frisbee.

'Bea, be careful.' Hope called up to her friend.

'Aww, you're worried about me.' Bea cooed as she picked up the Frisbee. 'How sweet. Whoa!'

Bea lost her footing and tumbled off the roof. Unfortunately, Scott Summers chose that time to pull out of the garage in his brand new sports car. Bea landed right on top of it.

**_CRUNCH!_**

Hope and Michael came running to check on their friend.

'Bea, are you okay?' Michael asked concernedly. Bea let out a pained groan in response.

'See? Nothing to worry about.'

* * *

**Back in the classroom-**

'Wow, dad sure was pissed about you wrecking his new car.' Rachel shook her head. 'You're lucky you only ended up with detention. He spent ages polishing that thing. Nobody was even allowed near that thing.'

'Hey, look at the time.' Marie said as she peered at the clock on the wall. 'Detention's almost over!'

'You know, this whole experience seems pretty familiar…' Bea said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. 'I think I saw it in a movie somewhere.'

'Yeah, I think I saw it too.' Seth remembered. 'Didn't the bad boy character end up with the rich chick?'

'In your dreams, Sinclair.' Rachel pushed the auburn-haired teen away in disgust.'

'And I think the weirdo character ended up hooking up with the jock.' Bea remembered. 'No offence Chris, but you ain't no jock.' The purple-haired young woman then turned to Marie with a cheeky grin. 'That makes you the jock, Marie. So, what do you say? You want a hug? Me love you long time.' Marie just shook her head at that.

'Bea, you are nuts.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Moira and Christian Up a Tree**

_Will Moira Sinclair finally pluck up the courage to ask Christian out? Tune in next time to find out!_


	4. Moira And Christian Up A Tree

**Uncanny Young X-Men**

**Chapter 4: Moira And Christian Up A Tree**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

It was a typical school day for the students of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Moira Sinclair and her classmates were in Jeanne-Marie Beaubier's science class. They were presently mixing liquids in a beaker being heated from underneath by a Bunsen burner.

"Now, be careful not to spill the solution on yourselves." Jeanne-Marie reminded her class. "I doubt your parents would appreciate it if you returned home horribly burned. Now, carefully stir the solution…"

Unfortunately, Moira Sinclair wasn't paying attention to her teacher. She was mesmerised by her furry blue lab partner. Moira had been in love with Christian McCoy ever since they had been children, but she had never been able to pluck up the courage to tell Christian her feelings. Moira was a very smart girl, but whenever she was around Christian she just turned to mush. She could barely utter a coherent word when she was around him.

"Moira, are you okay?"

Christian's voice startled Moira out of her daydream, making the redheaded young woman bump against the beaker of solution with her elbow. The beaker tumbled over, splashing on Moira's hand. She uttered a curse and grabbed her burned hand. Several of the other students gasped in surprise and Jeanne-Marie came running over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Let me take a look, Moira." Jeanne-Marie told the student as she looked over the burn. "Hmm, doesn't look to bad. You had better go to the infirmary just to make sure. Michael, take Moira down there, won't you?'

Michael Rasputin simply nodded in response and escorted Moira out of the room.

* * *

**The infirmary, a little while later-**

Moira was sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the infirmary while Cecelia Reyes bandaged up her hand.

"Luckily your healing factor took care of most of the damage." Doctor Reyes told her patient. "But you'd better keep that bandage on just to be sure."

"Yes, Doctor Reyes." Moira nodded in understanding.

"You're not usually so clumsy." Doctor Reyes frowned slightly. "What happened?"

Moira cursed inwardly. She couldn't tell the doctor that she was daydreaming about her crush. It was lucky that her grandmother was away on business and her parents were away on a mission. Such a silly accident wasn't any less embarrassing.

"I slipped." Moira answered lamely. Doctor Reyes didn't believe that for a second.

"Don't give me that, kid. What am I going to tell your parents? They're going to have to be informed of what happened. I bet that they won't believe that you just slipped either."

Moira bit her lip nervously. Her parents were bound to find out eventually, so she might as well tell the doctor what happened.

"I have a crush on m' lab partner and I was daydreamin'." Moira admitted sheepishly, her Scottish accent seeping through. Moira and her brothers had spent most of their lives in the United States and had learned to hide their natural accents. However, their Scottish brogue always happened to slip through whenever they were stressed or upset.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Doctor Reyes noted. "Now, who was this guy? He had better be handsome for your mind to wander like that."

"It was Christian McCoy." Moira explained. Doctor Reyes nodded in understanding. Christian McCoy was one of the most desired boys in the whole institute. The son of Hank McCoy and Emma Frost was smart, handsome and not to mention that he was very, very rich. The girls were practically throwing themselves at him.

Moira held her head in her hands and let out a long groan.

"Oh, God. I'm such an idiot. Losing my head over a boy like that. I'm not some brainless bimbo like Angie Worthington!"

"Hey, everybody loses their heads over boys every once in a while." Doctor Reyes told her. "It's all part of life. Now get out of here, you're all fixed up."

Moira did as she was told and hopped off of the bed.

"Thank you, Doctor Reyes." Moira smiled weakly. "You're not going to tell anybody about what I told you, are you? What about doctor/patient confidentiality?" Doctor Reyes just smiled about that. Moira had her right there.

* * *

**The student lounge-**

Moira had rejoined her friends in the student lounge. Unfortunately, Moira's peace didn't last as Bea Wilson was badgering her to show off her wound.

"C'mon Moira, show us your hand!" Bea begged her friend. "Ooh! Is it all red and melty? Is it gross? Does your hand look like that guy from Robocop?"

"Bea, leave Moira alone." Marie LeBeau told her. "She doesn't want to show off her wounds."

"Aww, but I always show you guys my wounds when I get them." Bea countered. "Remember that time I fell out of the tree and busted my ribs? They were poking out all over the place. It was awesome!"

"Bea, you're sick!" Marie grimaced in disgust.

"Aww, you love me for it." Bea responded as she stuck her tojbue out at her friend. "C'mon, gimmie a hug!"

Marie tried to push Bea away, but her friend was too determined to just back off.

"Hug _meeeee!"_

Marie looked to her friends for help.

"Rachel, a little help?"

Rachel Summers just rolled her eyes and used her telekinesis to pull Bea away.

"Bea, leave Marie alone. Nobody wants a hug."

"Gee, what happened to you girls?" Bea sulked as she slumped down in a comfy chair, her arms crossed over her chest. "You used to be cool. You know what, I bet Daken would love a hug…"

Moira and the others ignored their friend as she went off to give out free hugs.

"I thought she would never leave." Rachel sighed in thanks. "So Moira, what happened? You didn't throw that stuff on your hand just to cut class did you?"

"Can't you just read my mind?" Moira grimaced. "I don't want to tell…"

"You know I can't read anybody's mind without permission." Rachel told her friend. "C'mon, spill."

"I just gave you my permission to read my mind." Moira pointed out, but Rachel wouldn't budge. Moira glowered at her friend. "_Fine. _I was daydreaming about Christian McCoy."

"Ahh, Christian." Rachel and Marie smiled knowingly.

"Ooh! Does Moira have a crush?" Bea asked, popping up from behind the comfy chair. Moira yelped in surprise at her friend's sudden appearance.

"_Bloody-_What are ye doin' there, Bea?" Moira gasped.

"Duh, I was snooping." Bea scoffed. "I'm not stupid. I knew you wouldn't blab unless you thought I was out of the way. So, Christian McCoy, eh? Interesting…"

"You do realise that you have to tell him how you feel, don't you?" Marie pointed out. "You might as well get this out in the open."

Moira threw her hands up in exasperation. "How can I even tell him? I turn to mush whenever I'm around him!"

"Look, he's just over there." Rachel said, indicating furry blue young man surrounded by a gaggle of swooning girls.

"Ooh! He's got his guitar!" Bea squealed in joy. "He's so dreamy…"

"Come on, Moira. Just go over there and tell him how you feel." Marie told her friend.

"Oh God, he's coming over here…" Moira grimaced as she shrunk into her seat. "Ohgodohgodohgod…"

"Hello, Moira." Christian smiled as he approached the group.

"Hi, Christian." Bea giggled girlishly. "Gee, you're looking super-handsome today. Can I stroke your fur?" The spawn of Deadpool reached out to stoke the furry blue young man, but found herself being yanked back by some unseen force. "Aww, man. Rachel, I was totally in there!"

"I came to check on Moira, actually." Christian explained. "How is your hand?"

"I-it's fine…" Moira stammered nervously. "I-I'm fine. I-it's all fine. E-everything's fine. A-heh-heh…"

"_Go on, Moira. Tell him!" _Rachel telepathically told her friend. "_He's right there. Just tell him!"_

Moira swallowed nervously. Her palms had never been so sweaty. Her heart felt like it was going to hammer right out of her chest.

"Christian…"

"Yes, Moira?" Christian cocked his head in curiosity. The movement made Moira's heart skip a beat. She just loved it when Christian cocked his head like that. It was just so adorable.

"Christian…" Moira looked over at her friends, each one nodding her onwards. 'Christian… Do you have the notes from Miss Beaubier's class? I don't want to miss anything."

Rachel and the others each groaned. Moira had just blown it. She would never tell Christian her true feelings now!

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next time: The Young X-Men Vs The Next Avengers**

_Principal Scott Summers of the Xavier Institute and Principal Phil Coulson of the Avengers Academy decide to hold a training session where the children of the X-Men face off against the children of the Avengers. Place your bets now!_


End file.
